SUPERNATURAL: The Call
by Triligors
Summary: Takes place between Hookman and Bugs.Setting: Athens, OhioUrban Legend: Babysitter and the man upstairs


"SUPERNATURAL: THE CALL"

A teleplay by

Adam Minneci

"THE CALL"

FADE IN:

EXT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- NIGHT

DISTANCE SHOT of a small suburban family home, painted blue. Trees sway back and forth in the window. ANGLE TOWARDS upstairs window, a light is on…

TEENAGE GIRL (O.S.)

Good night…

The light turns off.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- SECOND FLOOR

A beautiful 17 year old girl, MICHELLE RYDER, walks through the hallway. CREAK… Michelle stops and looks around. She notices an open window in the adjacent bedroom. She slowly walks towards the window and closes it. Michelle sighs out, looks around and giggles. She exits the room and descends down the stair case. We stay in the room as the closet inside the room opens! A hand comes out holding a knife.

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- FIRST FLOOR

Michelle walks into the living room, sits down and turns the TV set on.

NEWSCASTER

In latest news, the now alleged babysitter killer strikes again. The three children of the Larks family and their babysitter, Naomi Ramirez, were found last night…

Michelle changes the channel, finally ending up at one of her favorite movies- Scream. RING… RING… RING… Michelle nervously jumps as she answers her cell phone.

MICHELLE

Hello?

ROD (O.S.)

Hey, Michelle… where are you girl? Told the guys that you would be coming tonight.

MICHELLE

I have work to do

Michelle stands up and walks over towards the kitchen.

ROD (O.S.)

Again? Come on Michelle, when are you going to give those kids a break and spend some time with me?

Michelle searches through the refrigerator and pulls out milk.

MICHELLE

I don't know, maybe when I have enough money to buy a car.

ROD (O.S.)

I have a car baby, I'll drive you anywhere you need to go.

Michelle giggles as she pours the milk and puts the carton back into the refrigerator. RING… RING… RING… Michelle looks towards the portable phone.

MICHELLE

Can I call you right back?

ROD (O.S.)

Sure thing babe.

Michelle turns off the cell phone and picks up the portable phone.

MICHELLE

Hello?

Quiet. Michelle walks back into the living room.

MICHELLE

Hello?… Hey, listen I'm trying to talk to someone on the other line so maybe if you could just-

MAN (O.S.)

Have you checked on the children?

MICHELLE

Who are you?

All that comes through is eerie hysterical laughter

MICHELLE

This is a prank call, isn't it? Are you somebody from school?

MAN (O.S.)

Have you checked on the children?

MICHELLE

Bye, don't call here again.

Michelle sits down on the sofa and calls Rod back.

ROD (O.S.)

Hey, what was that about?

MICHELLE

Just a prank call

ROD (O.S.)

Bummer. Hate it when that happens. So, what do you say to me taking you to the spring formal?

MICHELLE

I don't know… yes.

ROD (O.S.)

Not going to regret it. Talk to you tomorrow- alright?

MICHELLE

Ok. See ya

Rod hangs up. Michelle continues to watch the television. RING… RING… RING… Michelle answers the phone.

MICHELLE

Hi, you reached…

MAN (O.S.)

Did you check on the children?

MICHELLE

Jesus don't you get a hint? Bye!

Michelle hangs up the phone, the phone rings again. Michelle turns the volume on the television up… BEEP… Michelle glances over towards the message machine.

MAN (O.S.)

You should really check on the children.

The lights and television turn off. RING… RING… RING… Michelle answers the phone.

MICHELLE

Hello?

MAN (O.S.)

You should have checked on the children.

MICHELLE

Please leave me alone…

MAN (O.S.)

I can't do that

MICHELLE

What do you want?

MAN (O.S.)

Who says I want anything?

The phone clicks dead, Michelle attempts to dial but the connection is dead. She stands up and quickly runs into the kitchen, where her cell phone waited quietly on the counter. She picks it up and dials 911.

MICHELLE

Hello, operator… yes I have an emergency, it's…

Michelle sees a shadow of man walking towards her from the corner of her eye. She SCREAMS. SWISH! The man slashes her with the knife and Michelle's dead body drops to the floor.

OPERATOR

Hello? Hello?

The man begins to disappear. ZOOM OUT… Michelle lays dead stretched across the floor, the cell phone laying next to her beginning to get covered by her blood. The man is nowhere in sight!

JUMP TO:

**EXT. ROAD (Smokin' by boston)**

The 67' Chevy Impala drives past us as we enter…

**INT. IMPALA **

CLOSE UP Sam looks at a newspaper article with the headline BABYSITTER KILLER STRIKES AGAIN.

SAM

That's odd.

Dean looks over towards Sam, raising his eyebrow.

SAM

Babysitter killer strikes again. Five teenage girls all dead, no witnesses, no evidence… except for some random voice recording that has been so far unidentifiable.

DEAN

What's it say?

Sam continues scanning the article

SAM

Agh… here we go, "You should have checked on the children"

DEAN

It sure is weird, I'll give it that much. Not our jurisdiction though Sammy.

Sam looks towards Dean curious

SAM

What are you saying?

DEAN

That this guy needs some serious therapy. Don't see any connection to the twilight zone though.

SAM

The killer disappears without a trace, no witnesses, no identification? We've looked into worse

DEAN

You're point?

SAM

It's worth at least checking out. Who knows, we might find something.

DEAN

Flip a coin for it?

Sam laughs and shakes his head no…

SAM

Fine

DEAN

Heads we check it out, tails we keep on looking.

Sam nods his head and Dean takes out a quarter and flips it in the air. It lands heads.

DEAN

Man! I could have sworn I had that one rigged.

Sam shrugs

SAM

Landed heads.

Dean breaths out, raises an eyebrow and nods.

**EXT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- AFTERNOON (RED RIGHT HAND BY NICK CAVE)**

Students pile in towards the door. Reporters stand outside of the school, using it as a backdrop.

REPORTER 1

Yesterday, Michelle Ryder a local girl from…

REPORTER 2

Was murdered. The third victim of the alleged "babysitter killer."

REPORTER 3

As of yet there has not been any indication as to who might be responsible for these heinous acts of…

PAN TOWARDS three teenage girls. All hot. SARAH, DANIELLE and JENNIFER.

SARAH

I can't stand it anymore, I can't find employment anywhere

DANIELLE

You actually want to work?

SARAH

Like yeah, I'm saving up for a car hello? Why? You don't?

The girl stop at the edge of the entrance.

DANIELLE

Of course I don't. I value my life.

SARAH

As if the killer is going to target you next?

DANIELLE

What's that supposed to mean?

The girls enter the school

**INT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

SARAH

Oh nothing other than I don't see anyone of us dieing soon.

JENNIFER

Hey, we knew them remember. Michelle was my lab partner for bio. No wonder parents don't want to hire us anymore. It's really hitting close to home.

Sarah ignores Jennifer and blurts out…

SARAH

My point is, that there is over thirty babysitters local. Whose to say we'd be next?

DANIELLE

I just don't want to take a chance

JENNIFER

Second that

SARAH

Guess I'm alone then

DANIELLE

Guess so.

Sarah stops at her locker. Everything is quiet… RING… RING… RING… the girls jump, startled.

SARAH

It's mine… who do you think it is?

(mockingly)

The killer?

Sarah imitates a ghost noise and answers the phone.

SARAH

Hello.

TEENAGE GUY (O.S.)

Have you checked on the children?

SARAH

Who is this?

The song slows to a stop… Jennifer glances behind to see PHIL and MILES sharing a cell phone and looking towards them trying to control their laughter. We realize that the voice on the phone is Miles.

MILES

Have you checked on the children?

Jennifer clears her throat. Sarah notices the guys and hangs up. Miles and Phil glance towards each other. Miles is a school athlete, Phil is a school reporter.

MILES

Oh man, that was great.

Miles and Phil join the girls, Miles wraps his arms around Sarah.

MILES

Hey babe, miss me?

SARAH

That wasn't funny you know.

Miles shrugs

MILES

Bad sense of humor.

PHIL

So, how you girls doing?

JENNIFER

What do you think?

Phil stops walking, taken aback.

PHIL

Wo… alright. I can take a hint.

MILES

Pretty exciting huh?

Sarah looks towards Miles confused

SARAH

Exciting?

MILES

Heck yeah, it's like Halloween. We're home to a local killer who gets his kicks by killing people from this school. How much cooler can it get?

SARAH

For one, it's only targeting girls. Two, this "thing" is like making me lose serious amounts of money.

MILES

Oh cheer up babe, it's party time.

SARAH

In that case, I don't think you'll have any trouble taking me to the mall later.

Miles hangs his head and Phil chuckles

PHIL

Tough luck man, tough luck.

Miles looks over towards a teenager looking around the school, isolated in his own world carrying a scary sort of vibe about him- his name is BRIAN KILOWASKI.

MILES

Hey check it, Brian Kilowaski.

PHIL

This school's "Steven King"

DANIELLE

Steven King?

PHIL

Yeah, every school's got one… ours is Brian.

JENNIFER

Doesn't he belong to some cult or something like that?

MILES

Sure does, I heard that he's even made ritualistic animal sacrifices to Satan.

PHIL

Dude is weird man, I'll give him that much. Dude is weird.

Rod walks towards their direction. Phil notices him.

PHIL

Hey, hey Rod. How are you feeling man? Any comments? Anything at all?

Rod stops and looks towards Phil

PHIL

Tell me, how do you feel now that Michelle is dead?

Rod frowns and POUNDS Phil against the locker

ROD

Leave me alone.

Rod walks away, Phil pats himself down. Miles looks towards Rod and then back towards Phil, he laughs shaking his head no.

MILES

You're such a dick

Phil looks towards Miles

PHIL

Hey, it is possible that he's a Billy Loomis.

MILES

That was a movie my man, this is reality

Phil shrugs

PHIL

Well, you know what they say. Life is stranger than fiction.

Miles laughs

MILES

Whatever.

They continue to walk away as we fade to…

**EXT. RYDER FAMILY HOME (Come on feel the noise by quiet riot)**

Police cars are parked along the side walk and cops scurry around the crime scene jotting down notes. The Chevy Impala pulls over to the curb.

**INT. IMPALA**

Dean reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out the identification box. He pulls out two ID cards and hands one to Sam. Sam looks towards it.

SAM

Melvin Frohike?

Dean grins, shrugging

DEAN

I was bored

SAM

You couldn't think of anything better?

Dean shrugs and gets out of the car.

**EXT. RYDER FAMILY HOME**

Sam and Dean approach the crime scene. A cop in his mid 40s approaches them, his name is Karl.

KARL

Can I help you with something?

Dean looks towards Sam and shrugs and then back towards Karl

DEAN

A glass of water?

Sam frowns as Dean walks over the yellow caution tape and approaches the house. Karl clears his throat.

KARL

I'm going to need some identification

Dean stops, breaths out and turns around. He takes out the identification card and hands it over.

DEAN

Happy… Karl?

Karl hands it back

KARL

You're late, Mr. Langly

DEAN

Come on Melvin

Sam and Dean enter the house

INT. RYDER FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

Dean and Sam enter and look around.

DEAN

I'm telling you man. We're wasting our time. All it is, is a killer with a calling card.

Sam shakes his head no

SAM

I think it's something more than that

DEAN

And we should follow this, just because of some hunch?

Sam and Dean walk into the family room.

SAM

I was right last time wasn't I?

DEAN

Well…

Dean breaths out

SAM

I say we look around, try to find any more connections.

dean

And just what exactly are we looking for?

sam

Could be many things, a ghost… the invisible man.

Dean grins, shaking his head no.

DEAN

The invisible man? You're serious aren't you?

SAM

Hey, it's a possibility.

Dean looks around, then back towards Sam eyebrow raised

SAM

It would explain why there's been no witnesses, no fingerprints or any other possible signs of identification.

DEAN

Ok, so if we are looking for "the invisible man" where would we even start?

Sam walks towards the answering machine

SAM

Well, for starters…

Sam presses play

MAN (O.S.)

You really should check on the children

The voice quickly fades to static for ten seconds

SAM

Sound like your normal message?

DEAN

Voice is a little too clear for your average EVP Sammy

SAM

But, still…

Dean looks towards him and nods

DEAN

It's possible.

Dean and Sam continue to look around. Two cops walk past them heading out of the house.

COP1

It's a shame really, she was such a nice girl too

COP2

The funeral's today, you going to be there?

COP1

I don't know, might.

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Sam nods his head, Dean heads towards the exit. Sam ejects the tape from the answering machine and follows close behind.

INT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- BOILER ROOM

Brian leans against a wall and notices a teenage guy walking towards him, his name is STAN.

STAN

What do you want?

BRIAN

It has to stop

Stan looks towards him eyebrow raised

BRIAN

We never meant for it to get this far.

Stan nods his head and walks closer towards Brian.

BRIAN

I'm scared dude

STAN

Why? There's nothing to be afraid of.

BRIAN

How do we stop it?

Stan walks around it

STAN

I have no idea. For all I know, it's not even possible.

BRIAN

What do we do?

STAN

We keep quiet, lay low. It's none of our concern.

BRIAN

The cops are going to come to the school.

Stan lights a cigarette

STAN

So?

BRIAN

They are going to ask us questions man. I don't know if I'm up for that kinda shit.

Stan laughs shaking his head no

STAN

You don't get it do you? There's nothing linking us to the murders. The only way they'll find out is if you spill your sorry guts to them. And I can't let you do that. You want something to be afraid of? Confess. Tell them. Tell them everything. But, if you don't want anything to be afraid of you better…

BRIAN

Lay low?

Stan nods his head

STAN

Exactly

Brian breathes out and looks towards Stan

EXT. CEMETERY- RAINING DAY

Mourners stand around a black casket being lowered into the ground. The casket belonged to Michelle. CLOSE UP A red rose is tossed onto the casket PAN BACK to see that it was Rod who had thrown it. Rod looks around and notices Sam and Dean looking towards him from a distance. He begins to approach them.

ROD

Who are you?

DEAN

I'm Dean, this is Sam. We heard about what happened.

SAM

We're very sorry for your loss. How well did you know her?

ROD

We were seeing each other at the time… who are you? The police?

Dean wanders around, obviously not wanting anything to do with the case. Sam takes notice.

SAM

Notice anything peculiar? Anything at all?

ROD

Not that I could recall

Sam nods his head and looks around

SAM

By any chance did she have any connection to the other victims?

ROD

Well, she went to school with them. Why are you asking so many questions? I already told all this to the cops.

SAM

We just want to help. If you think of anything just let us know alright?

Sam hands Rod a card. Rod takes it, nods and walks away. Sam looks towards Dean.

DEAN

Alright, let's find that thing. But if this all turns out to be just some regular Joe- you owe me.

SAM

Where would we start?

DEAN

I don't know, you're the expert…

Sam looks towards Dean, pleading.

DEAN

Want my advice? We check the school.

Sam shakes his head ok. Dean and Sam get into the Impala and drive off. A teenager wearing a blue hoody watches them, it's Brian.

**EXT. WOODS CLEARING- NIGHT (dead on arrival by fallout boys)**

A wooded forest area containing a pond currently held partying teenagers. Trucks and cars are all parked around the forest. A fire is burning in the center. Stan sits on his trunk's hood drinking a bottle of beer. The firelight reflecting in his eyes. He looks over towards Sarah and Miles kissing, he frowns and throws the beer bottle into the fire. He stands up and walks off towards the pond, he looks out towards the water. Bends down, picks up a stone and chucks it in. Stan looks down towards his rippling reflection. Danielle looks towards him. Stan looks back towards her and shakes his head no.

STAN

I can't

DANIELLE

Maybe you should give it a shot

Stan looks towards Miles

STAN

It would never work.

Stan looks back towards Danielle

STAN

We're two different people. Besides, she already has a prince charming.

Stan walks away and Danielle watches him leave.

**EXT. WOODS**

Stan wanders around the forest, listening to the various sounds. He looks towards a tree, he takes a knife out of his pocket and engraves into it a date. 11/23/55, Stan looks back over towards Sarah and Miles.

STAN

I'm sorry, it has to be this way.

Stan walks away.

**EXT. WOODS- CLEARING**

PAN TOWARDS Sarah and Miles.

MILES

I love you

SARAH

Shh… I know.

Miles smiles. SNAP! SCRATCH! Miles gets up and looks around

MILES

You hear that?

SARAH

Hear what?

MILES

I'll be right back, stay here alright… hey, Marty look after her alright?

MARTY nods and walks over towards Sarah. Marty looks towards Miles

MARTY

What is it man?

MILES

I hear something… just stay with her.

**EXT. WOODS**

Miles walks into the forest. He walks further and further, until he is fully encompassed by trees.

POV. KILLER

The killer walks slowly towards Miles, holding a knife in his hands. Miles' cell phone rings. Miles answers it

MILES

Hello?

The killer continues to sneak up on an unsuspecting Miles.

MAN (O.S.)

I killed the children… you're next.

MILES

I know this is a prank, Phil that you?

The killer SLASHES Miles. Miles SCREAMS IN AGONY.

JUMP SHOT:

**EXT. WOODS- CLEARING**

The screaming ECHOES. Marty and Sarah are the first to notice it. They exchange a glance.

MARTY

Stay here Sarah.

Marty takes off running into the forest

**EXT. WOODS**

Marty runs through, he picks up his cell phone and dials… RING… RING… RING… RING… Marty traces it and we PAN TOWARDS the dead grotesque body of Miles. Marty rushes towards him and kneels down.

MARTY

Holy shit, I'll get help man. Stay in there.

MILES

Keep… keep her… safe…

Miles closes his eyes

INT. IMPALA

Dean and Sam drive through a town.

SAM

So, this is what you did when dad was away and I was off at college?

DEAN

Yeah, pretty much. Hey, you never know though. The call could come at any second.

POLICE RADIO (O.S.)

All units… all units… we have a stabbing over at the Courtfield woods… repeat we have a stabbing over at Courtfield woods. Any available units in the proximity please respond.

Dean answers it

DEAN

This is agent Hutchinson, my partner and I are on it.

Dean spins the car around

FADE TO:

EXT. WOODS- CLEARING

Marty and Sarah are the only ones there upon Sam and Dean's arrival.

DEAN

Hey, we heard there was a stabbing.

Sam looks towards Dean.

SAM

If you could please tell us, exactly what happened that would be helpful.

Marty looks towards both of them and nods ok.

FADE TO:

EXT. WOODS- LATER

Dean and Sam look walk into the woods and look around

DEAN

I told you. It's always a school. These freaks are drawn to adolescents. Spot anything yet?

SAM

No.

Dean walks over towards the carved tree

DEAN

Well, here's something… 11/23/55.

SAM

11/23/55. What do you think it means?

DEAN

Honestly? I have no clue.

SAM

You still have that cell phone Marty gave you?

DEAN

Yeah, why?

SAM

I want to check something out.

Dean tosses Sam the cell phone. Sam catches it.

SAM

Last incoming calls… alright, here's one. Anonymous. Incoming call, no source once so ever.

Sam activates call back. Static. Dean glances back over towards Sam.

DEAN

Sam!

Sam looks towards Dean, with bloody running down his nose. Sam notices and quickly turns the phone off. He looks back towards Dean

SAM

Still think this is just some psychopathic killer destined for a spot on America's Most Wanted?

Dean grins and shakes his head no.

DEAN

Come on Sammy, let's get out of dump.

**EXT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- AFTERNOON (rough justice- rolling stones)**

The flag is raised. Students begin to pile into the school. The Chevy Impala pulls to a stop into a parking spot. Dean and Sam step out. Dean looks around.

DEAN

Brings back memories doesn't it?

Sam looks towards Dean and grins. Dean and Sam walk towards the school.

**INT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

Dean and Sam enter. Dean looks around, unimpressed, he breathes out…

DEAN

Yep, this is going to be a long day…

TRANSITION TO:

**INT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- CLASSROOM**

A TEACHER writes on a chalk board

TEACHER

So, you see if you…

A knock on the door adverts the teacher's attention. A secretary walks in and hands the teacher a note. The teacher looks down towards it and nods.

TEACHER

Brian… you're up.

Brian looks around the class, nervous.

TEACHER

Well, come on then…

Brian stands up and exits the room.

INT. ATHENS HIGH SCHOOL- EMPTY CLASSROOM

Brian sits at a desk looking towards Sam and Dean.

DEAN

So, do you mind telling us what happened last night?

BRIAN

I have no idea what you're talking about man.

DEAN

So, you have no idea about a party that took place over at Courtfield Woods?

Brian looks back and forth

BRIAN

No, why? What's this about? Am I in trouble?

DEAN

So, you didn't go to the party?

Brian laughs, snickering. He takes out a cigarette and lights it.

DEAN

You know those will kill you.

Brian shrugs

BRIAN

So they tell me. And this party you two are raving about, I wasn't even invited. Heck, I didn't even know there was one. You can call my mom if you like.

Sam looks towards Dean, Dean shrugs

SAM

No, that's quite alright. Thanks for your help.

Brian stands up and approaches the door.

BRIAN

This isn't about that babysitter killer that's going around here is it?

DEAN

Yeah, why? You know something about it?

Brian shakes his head no

BRIAN

Can't say I do

Sam hands Brian a card

SAM

You remember anything, anything at all, just let us know.

Brian nods ok and leaves. Dean looks towards Sam

DEAN

You think there's something he's not telling us?

Sam shrugs

SAM

Whose next?

Dean looks down towards a notepad.

TRANSFER TO LATER:

Danielle sits in the same seat Brian was at, looking dreamily into Dean's eyes. Dean was also lost. Sam clears his throat.

SAM

So, what can you tell us about what happened last night in the Courtfield woods?

DANIELLE

What's this about?

DEAN

We have reason to believe that the babysitter killer striked again at the local gathering last night.

DANIELLE

Really? Whose dead?

DEAN

Miles Fawn, you ever hear of him?

DANIELLE

Yeah, I was friends with him

SAM

I'm sorry. Last night did you notice anything peculiar?

Danielle looks towards them

DANIELLE

I'm sorry, I don't understand

DEAN

Sudden rush of coldness, trees swaying differently. A feeling.

Danielle looks towards them curious

DANIELLE

Are you saying a ghost did this?

Dean grins

DEAN

Very perceptive… and yes we are

DANIELLE

I didn't notice anything. But, Stan Wiles was acting sort of strange.

Sam leans forward, interested

SAM

Stan Wiles? Is he a student here?

DANIELLE

Yeah, he's a grade higher.

Dean nods ok

DEAN

Thanks for your help.

SAM

You can go back to class now.

Danielle stands up, walks over towards Dean and hands him a piece of paper and leaves. Dean looks towards it and grins

DEAN

Teenagers.

Dean hands Sam the piece of paper, it had her telephone number on it.

SAM

I say we talk to this Stan Wiles character, see how much he knows about what happened.

Dean nods his head ok

TRANSITION TO LATER:

Stan looks out the window. Dean and Sam look towards him, suspicious.

STAN

So, what's this about anyways?

DEAN

Where were you last night Stan?

Stan looks back towards them

STAN

Why? What's it to you?

DEAN

We're interested, that's all.

STAN

I was at a party

SAM

Where?

STAN

Courtfield Woods, happy?

Dean and Sam exchange a glance

DEAN

You wouldn't happen to know Miles Fern would you Stan?

Stan frowns

STAN

Yeah, I do. So?

DEAN

Did you kill him?

Stan grins laughing

STAN

You're kidding right?

DEAN

No, we're not

Stan frowns

STAN

Look, I didn't kill anybody alright?

DEAN

Hit a nerve?

STAN

What do you want?

DEAN

What about Sarah? You like her?

STAN

You don't know what you're talking about.

Dean nods his head ok

DEAN

I think we're done here.

Stan and Dean lock eyes

STAN

Yeah?

Dean nods

DEAN

Yeah

Stan exits the room. Dean sits on the teacher's desk. Sam looks towards him

SAM

So, what do you think?

DEAN

I think we found our guy

SAM

So, you think he killed them?

DEAN

Wo… let's not rush to conclusions alright. It's connected to him, but I never said he killed them. The motivation, it's there. But, a spirit could latch onto that.

SAM

Like back in Eastern Iowa?

DEAN

Exactly. Now, we have to find out what exactly we're dealing with and how we kill it.

(beat)

You hungry?

Sam laughs and nods his head. Dean stands up

DEAN

Come on, I know this great place

Sam looks towards Dean, surprised

SAM

You've been hear before?

DEAN

It's Athens, Ohio man. Place is a freakin' pentagram. Literally. You have no idea what kind of strange things this place brings up.

FADE TO:

**INT. FRED'S BAR AND GRILL (gimme three steps by lynard skynard)**

Dean and Sam enter. Dean looks around grinning. FRED, a muscular guy in a brown leather jacket, walks up towards them.

FRED

Hey… I was wondering when the next time would be until I saw you again. And you must be the college stud that your brother's always bragging about.

Dean shrugs, Sam looks surprised

FRED

Come on, come on we have a lot to catch up on.

Fred, Dean and Sam all walk towards…

**INT. FRED'S BAR AND GRILL- BACK ROOM**

Dean, Sam and Fred sit in a room off limits except for the manager and employees.

FRED

So, what's it this time? Witches? Goblins? Ghouls?

DEAN

Killers

FRED

Doesn't sound like you, nor your dad. How is he by the way?

DEAN

Missing

FRED

Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know

DEAN

It's alright

Sam takes the tape out of his pocket and puts it into a tape player

DEAN

What is it?

SAM

I'm just checking something… maybe we were listening to the wrong part of the message…

Sam plays the tape and adjusts it for the last ten seconds

MAN (O.S.)

Ten. Twenty Six. Fifty Four

DEAN

October, twenty sixth, 1955

Sam nods his head

SAM

Sound familiar?

Fred looks towards them curious.

FRED

What is it?

DEAN

A pattern. Michelle was born on October twenty sixth

SAM

Exactly

fred

That, that babysitter girl isn't it?

dean

That's the one.

Dean's cell phone rings.

DEAN

Hello… who is this? … Where?

Dean hangs up and looks towards Sam

DEAN

I guess that burger will have to wait

Dean stands up.

SAM

Who was it?

DEAN

Brian, he knows who the killer is and where to find him

FRED

Stop in soon again alright Dean.

DEAN

Whenever I'm in the neighborhood. See you around Fred.

Dean and Sam leave.

**EXT. FRED'S BAR AND GRILL- NIGHT**

Dean and Sam walk towards the Impala

SAM

You think it's a trap?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

Honestly? I don't know

Dean and Sam get into the Impala and drive off.

EXT. ABANDONED FOREST- NIGHT

The Chevy Impala pulls up next to a small abandoned warehouse surrounded by trees. Sam and Dean get out.

SAM

Are you sure this is the place?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

That's what he said.

Brian walks towards them

BRIAN

Hey.

Dean nods his head. Brian motions for them to walk into the warehouse. Brian enters. Dean and Sam looks towards each other, curious and walk in.

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

The warehouse is filled with mystical drawings, clippings of the supernatural in addition to candles spread across the ground and a red pentagram spray pained in the center of the room. Dean and Sam look around amazed

DEAN

Quite a collection you have here

BRIAN

It's not mine.

SAM

Who's is it?

BRIAN

Stan Wile's, he's a student over at well… you know…

Dean and Sam look towards Brian curious

DEAN

You said you know who the killer is, who exactly are we dealing with here Brian?

BRIAN

David Lassen… he's dead.

SAM

Dead?

BRIAN

He was this killer back from the early fifties. He was notorious for killing teenage girls, especially had a thing for babysitters. The police eventually found him after he killed over twenty of the local girls. He was executed by means of the electric chair.

DEAN

Grimm death…

BRIAN

Well, Stan said that for fun we should try this little "raise the dead" chant.

SAM

And you brought David Lassen back to life?

DEAN

And now he's at it again.

Brian nods his head yes

BRIAN

I can't stop him, Stan didn't even want me to go to you guys.

DEAN

Well, we have to stop him. And I think I know how…

FADE TO:

INT. IMPALA

Dean opens the laptop and hacks his way into the local database. Types in 11/23 as the birth day. The name Sarah Miller pops up. Dean, Sam and Brian look towards each other

DEAN

Sarah Miller, she's the next target

BRIAN

She's in my history class. I think she has a job tonight.

DEAN

Babysitting?

Brian nods his head

SAM

We have to head over there right away

BRIAN

What should I do?

Dean and Sam think.

DEAN

You're coming with us, get in the back.

EXT. ABANDONED WOODS

The Chevy Impala drives off.

INT. IMPALA

Dean speeds the car through the empty town. Sam takes out his cell phone. Brian looks around, afraid.

DEAN

Is she picking up?

Sam shakes his head no

SAM

Busy signal

DEAN

Damn.

The light ahead turns red. Dean doesn't let up on the gas, he goes faster! Brian panics.

BRIAN

Red light! Red light!

DEAN

I can see that, unfortunately there are more pressing matters at hand.

Sam dials again.

SAM

I got through.

INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

Sarah sits on the sofa watching the TV, nervous. She keeps on glancing over towards the ringing phone.

INT. IMPALA

Sam looks towards Dean, Dean raises his eyebrow and shakes his head no.

SAM

She's not picking up.

INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

Sarah walks over towards the phone and slowly picks it up.

SARAH

H… hello?

SAM (O.S.)

Sarah, hey…

SARAH

Who is this? What do you want?

INT. IMPALA

Sam looks towards Dean, nodding his head.

SAM

Sarah, listen to me you need to get out of that house immediately.

SARAH (O.S.)

Please stop calling here. It's not funny anymore.

SAM

Sarah, please you have to listen to me. That man calling you, he's not me. I know what's going on and you need to trust me. You need to get out of that house now. The call, it's coming from inside of the house.

INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

Sarah looks around, startled.

SAM (O.S.)

We're coming for you. Wait outside. Alright?

Sarah nods her head yes

SARAH

Ok…

Sarah hangs up the phone and runs out of the house.

INT. IMPALA

Sam looks towards Dean, Dean nods. They enter the neighborhood. Dean yells back towards Brian.

DEAN

Which house is it?

BRIAN

I don't know. It's…

Sam spots Sarah running towards them frantically waving her arms in the air. Dean quickly pulls the Impala to the curb and turns the car off. Dean looks back towards Brian

DEAN

Stay here

Brian nods. Dean and Sam get out

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD

Dean looks towards Sarah

DEAN

We're here.

Dean opens the trunk and pulls out the spirit shot gun.

DEAN

Which house is it?

Sarah points towards the house. Dean nods and takes off running. Sam looks back towards Brian

SAM

Keep her safe.

Sam looks towards Sarah

SAM

Stay here

Sam runs towards the house.

**EXT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME (welcome to the fold by filter)**

Dean and Sam exchange a glance

DEAN

Ready for this?

Sam nods. Dean pumps the shotgun and kicks the door open. Sam follows Dean in.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME**

Dean looks around

DEAN

Where are you! Come out, come out wherever you are. Your days are numbered Lassen.

Dean signals for Sam to check the first floor. Dean slowly walks up the stairs.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- SECOND FLOOR**

Dean walks through the hallways looking back and forth. Dean kicks the first door open. Dean walks in and looks around. Nothing.

DEAN

Where you hiding Lassen!

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- KITCHEN**

Sam wanders around looking in various closets and rooms. He enters into the cellar

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- CELLAR**

Sam walks down the creaky stairs and begins to look around the small, decaying, cobwebbed cellar.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- SECOND FLOOR**

A sound of a child SCREAMING. Dean quickly runs towards the room where the noise was coming from. He kicks the door open and comes face to face with a moving blur of a man with a knife! David Lassen.

DEAN

Oh no you don't.

Dean shoots the shotgun. TRACK the bullet as it hits Lassen. Lassen screams in agony and disappears in a puff of black smoke. Dean looks towards a small boy.

DEAN

Are you alright?

The boy nods his head

DEAN

Go to your friend's house alright? Say you need to play PS2 or something.

The boy gets out of bed and runs out of the room. Dean shrugs

DEAN

That was fast.

Dean walks back down the hall while Sam walked past the entrance.

DEAN

He's gone for now. He'll be back. Be on the look out. Alright Sammy?

Sam nods his head.

**INT. IMPALA**

Brian and Sarah look uncomfortably at each other

BRIAN

So… how are you?

SARAH

I'll be ok.

KNOCK… KNOCK… Brian jumps, startled, at the knocking. Brian slowly looks to see who it is. A gun is pointed towards them. It was Stan! Brian gulps and pretends to play innocent.

BRIAN

Hey, what are you doing here?

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BACK ROOM**

Sam looks through the closets and keeps on checking every room.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BATHROOM**

Dean looks around, he notices a blur move past him in the mirror. Dean looks towards the window opening by itself.

DEAN

I don't think so

Dean climbs out of the window.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BACK ROOM**

CLOSE UP Sam looks into a room. A door behind him opens and Brian walks in with the gun pointed towards his head. Sam turns around.

BRIAN

I'm sorry

Stan walks in, grabbing Sarah by the arm.

STAN

Oh, it's you. Tell me, where's that partner of yours?

**EXT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- ROOF**

Dean climbs along the roof and jumps off. TRAIL HIM as he runs off into the woods.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BACK ROOM**

Stan pistol whips Brian, sending him to the ground.

SARAH

Why?

Stan looks towards Sarah and grins

STAN

Why? You should know me by now Sarah. I hate killers that have a motive. Why should I have one?

Stan throws Sarah against a wall.

SAM

Stop. Things can go back to the way they were.

Stan grins

STAN

Like I haven't heard that one a million times over. I get it already, alright? I see a psychologist. They say I'm mad.

Stan laughs, nodding his head.

STAN

Maybe they were right all along.

**EXT. BACKYARD WOODS**

Dean slowly walks through and looks around. He takes a small leather bound bible out of his pocket and flips it open to a book marked page.

DEAN

The lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters.

Sounds of trees rustling and Lassen screaming out of agony.

DEAN

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BACK ROOM**

Stan grins walking towards Sam

STAN

But, you know? Who Cares? Who cares if I'll never fit in. I'm a black sheep. I'm my own man.

SAM

So, you decided to raise a serial killer and follow in his footsteps to do that?

Stan grins and pats the gun against his forehead

STAN

Genius ain't it? All I needed was to find a lackey. Someone who the blame would automatically go to if anything happened. If anyone caught on. The "Steven King" kid. The kid that's a part of a 'murderous' cult.

(mocking)

Ooh… agh… help me from the crazy man.

Stan kneels down over Brian and laughs

STAN

Kid can't even hurt a fruit fly, let alone another human being.

Stan looks back towards Sam

STAN

But these rumors, man are they good or what! Heck, tomorrow I could go around saying President Lexington is the god forsaken anti-Christ. And guess what? The next day, almost half the school would agree. That's high school for you.

Stan points the gun towards Sam

STAN

Well, you're just going to have to die. Aren't you?

Sam charges Stan and the gun is knocked out of his hands.

**EXT. BACKYARD WOODS**

Dean looks around. Dean begins to read a passage in latin.

DEAN

I command you to return to the place in which you have come.

The spirit charges towards Dean holding the knife

DEAN

Never to speak again. Never to arise again. Come forth and you will be deemed to forever eternity in hell damnation, brim stone and fire.

The spirit is held back and screams in agony.

DEAN

For you shall be turned into ash and will be forever no more.

The spirit begins to glow and burst into flames. Dean grins

DEAN

So long… ass.

Dean walks away as the spirit is destroyed and sucked back into hell.

**INT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- BACK ROOM**

Stan and Sam continue to duke it out, fast and agile.

STAN

You're stronger than you look. But, unfortunately. Not strong enough.

POW! Stan punches Sam against the wall. Stan looks back towards the now awake Brian, point the gun towards him. Stan is taken aback

STAN

Wo, what are you doing big guy? We're a team remember? A team always sticks together… no matter what. Right? Bud, Buddy? You wouldn't kill your only friend would you?

BAM! Brian fires the gun and Stan looks down towards his bleeding stomach and drops to the floor, dead.

BRIAN

Not anymore.

Sam looks towards Brian, who was still shaken. Dean runs into the room.

DEAN

What happened? I heard gun fire.

Dean looks down towards Stan's corpse

SAM

Get him?

Dean nods his head

FADE TO:

**EXT. LAWRENCE FAMILY HOME- NIGHT (HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN BY ROLLING STONES)**

Police cars swarm around the home, as well as news reporters.

REPORTER 1

The babysitter killer was finally caught…

REPORTER 2

Tonight the babysitter killer strikes last as…

REPORTER 3

Two unknown heroes save the day for a quiet small suburban town in…

PAN WITH Stan being carried out on a gurney. Reporter 4 interviews Sarah. Sam and Dean walk out of the house and look towards Stan being put into the ambulance and the back doors being shut. News reporters rush up to them.

REPORTER 1

What did you do?

REPORTER 2

How did you do it?

DEAN

No comment

REPORTER 3

Who are you?

Dean grins

DEAN

Just a figment of your imagination. Come on Sammy, time to hit the road.

Dean and Sam walk towards parked Impala. Sarah rushes up towards them. Sam stops and faces her

SARAH

I just want to thank you, thank both of you. You're heroes.

SAM

Be safe and keep out of trouble alright?

Sarah nods her head ok

SAM

And I'm sorry about what happened to Miles. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you.

Sarah nods her head ok. Dean gets into the drivers seat and shuts the door. Sarah steps away. Sam enters the passenger seat. Brian walks up towards Sarah's side and they both wave good bye as Dean and Sam drive off into the night.

FADE TO:

INT. LAKES FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

A teenage girl, JULIE, watches the television at a high volume. RING… RING… RING… Julie answers her cell phone.

JULIE

Hello?

SQUEAKY MAN (O.S.)

Are the children safe?

JULIE

Who is this?

Julie stands up and begins to walk up the stairs. The squeaky dual laughter echoes through the phone line. Julie reaches the second floor.

SQUEAKY MAN (O.S.)

The children are dead. You're next.

Julie opens a door and looks in to find two small boys playing with the phone holding a voice changer.

JULIE

Go to sleep

BOY

Do I have to?

JULIE

Yes, you do. And stop playing around alright?

Julie is about to close the door

BOY 2

Is it true?

Julie stops and looks towards him

JULIE

Is what true?

BOY 2

That the babysitter killer was a ghost?

JULIE

Not a ghost, something a lot scarier than a ghost. Go to sleep alright.

The boys nod their head and walk over towards their bed

JULIE

Good night

Julie closes the door. We stay inside and as the door shuts a closet door slowly opens… a hand carrying a knife comes out. **Red Right Hand** plays accompanied by maniacal laughter echoes as we…

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
